In what is known as automatic valet parking, the driver parks his car at a drop-off point and, after an activation of the valet-parking function, the vehicle drives autonomously, i.e., without a driver behind the steering wheel, from that spot to an assigned parking position. Indoor scenarios (e.g., in a parking structure) as well as outdoor scenarios are conceivable in this context.
One important aspect in valet parking is the reliable detection of obstacles inasmuch as the vehicle must maintain a minimum distance from objects, e.g., pedestrians, at all times. Camera systems installed in a parking structure, for example, are used for this purpose. Imaging methods of the mentioned camera systems assume an important part of a control chain within the framework of the high-level automation. The imaging methods mostly operate in visible light and have weaknesses in reliably distinguishing objects featuring similar colors and/or contrasts as separate objects, such as a person wearing dark clothing in front of a dark vehicle.
DE 10 2012 025 317 A1 describes a driver-assistance system and a method for enabling autonomous or piloted garage parking.
EP 2 933 754 A2 describes a method for detecting an object in an environment of a motor vehicle with the aid of a camera system of the motor vehicle. In this instance, a camera records images of the environment of the vehicle and records multiple images featuring an illuminated environment and an environment without illumination. The illumination is provided with the aid of a light source of the vehicle. The recorded images are processed, and a differential image is produced in the process, in which edges and contours are detected that are able to be allocated to objects.
DE 10 2004 011 780 A1 describes an access-control device for monitoring an access region for access by at least one body or a person. The access-control device includes at least one transmit element, which emits light radiation into the access region, and at least one receive element that receives the light radiation. Because at least one means is provided that generates a light field and which emits the light radiation irradiated into the access region in the form of a planar field of light, complete and uninterrupted monitoring of an access region is able to be provided.